


Miles Away (from the places that we used to be)

by fluffernutter8



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing with Veronica on the Mars porch, Logan thinks about having been there before and the decade that has passed between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away (from the places that we used to be)

There was a while when all he could remember about Veronica was the good. He argued with Dick about her wit and determination and loyalty. He fell asleep with the memory of her eyes looking up at him with that North Star gaze. And then there was a while- years, if he was being honest- when she became a villain in his mind. He remembered her critical little voice with its lifestyle “suggestions,” and the way her trust always had conditions, and that in the end she left him like everyone else. He remembered, without context, with the barest strains of pity, the feeling of standing abandoned outside her door as she coiled away from his hand and used bitterness to contain her tears as she accused him of raping her.

His therapist called it “mismanagement of memories,” the way that he would let the pieces of the past coalesce all wrong. He’s worked past it, but he was surprised to find that being with the real Veronica didn’t bring it all back. He was surprised that seeing her again wasn’t like some kind of time shift, with his mind trapped in the pining, painful past and struggling toward the bizarrely satisfactory present. He could remember everything, the truth of her, and remain the self he had fought for.

Still, his mouth was heavy with memory as he smoothed his chin through the air, as he gently rested the word before her. “Bygones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for favorite parallel day of tumblr's Logan and Veronica Appreciation Week.


End file.
